


Bar

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Iwaizumi es arrastrado a un bar gay por su mejor amigo Oikawa, allí conocerá a un guapo chico de ojos grises, llamado Akaashi Keiji





	Bar

**_Bar_ **

****

Se hallaba en Tokio. En un bar gay en Tokio.

¿Por qué estaba él ahí? Ah claro, porque su tonto y vanidoso amigo de infancia lo había arrastrado porque al parecer ahora era gay y quería tener una aventura con alguien de una noche, algo así como aparece en las películas de occidente. Imbécil.

Y más imbécil era él por haberlo acompañado, pensado en sí mismo casi como una especie de guardaespaldas para su amigo castaño, y el muy imbécil lo había abandonado cuando el primer sujeto agradable y guapo le había invitado a bailar y luego a un lugar más _cómodo._ Lo que significaba que Oikawa tendría sexo esa noche y él no. Perfecto.

Gruñó para sí mismo y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo, para luego hacerle señas al barman y que le diera otro igual.

—¿Por qué el ceño fruncido? —una voz suave, aterciopelada y medida se escuchó a su lado derecho y miró a quién la había emitido. Un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, con la piel blanca como la leche, los párpados caídos y un cabello hermosamente negro quien además le sonreía.

Iwaizumi bufó ante la pregunta y aceptó el vaso ofrecido por el trabajador del lugar para seguir bebiendo e ignoró al otro chico que se acaba de sentar a su lado y pedía un coctel. Al parecer el bufido no había dado frutos y tampoco lo había desanimado, Iwaizumi levantó un hombro como si no le diera importancia finalmente a eso y siguió en lo suyo.

—No pareces ser alguien que venga a este tipo de lugares muy a menudo, ¿acaso es tu primera vez? —volvió a sonar la voz que al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en algo molesto.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —sin saber porqué se encontró respondiéndole.

—Que sería algo muy interesante. —Otro bufido por parte del más bajo y una sonrisa apareció en el gesto de Akaashi. —Y por lo que veo, también eres heterosexual.

Luego de escuchar eso, se sintió algo curioso, ¿acaso ellos tenían una especie de radar o algo así? Antes de eso, de ese día, Hajime nunca se había planteado sobre su sexualidad, simplemente se consideraba como alguien heterosexual, le gustaban las mujeres, había tenido relaciones con mujeres y listo. Nada para replantearse su vida.

—Así que acerté —volvió a hablar el chico de ojos grises, que por cierto eran muy bonitos. —¿Viniste por curiosidad, morbo o acompañando a alguien? —No había malicia en su tono de voz, sino que solo simpatía y curiosidad.

—El idiota de mi amigo de infancia me arrastró acá y me dejó para irse con otro sujeto —pudo por fin quejarse Iwaizumi.

—Ya veo, déjame adivinar, él hace poco que descubrió su sexualidad, y tu estabas preocupado por él, ¿no?

—¿Acaso has estado observándome o te mandó el idiota de Oikawa? —le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada de eso —Akaashi se rio un poco y bebió del vaso frente a él—. No conozco a ningún Oikawa y acabo de llegar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sabes eso? —Esas excusas no se las creía.

—Oh, porque es muy común ver esas cosas por aquí —Keiji se giró un poco para quedar casi frente a él—. Cuando un hombre descubre que es gay, empieza a frecuentar este tipo de lugares, busca a alguien de confianza para que le acompañe y le de valor. No sabe que existe una alta posibilidad de irse acompañado; los que ya sabemos cómo funciona todo esto, sabemos que es mejor venir solo.

El moreno pensó que aquella era una buena corriente de pensamientos y que su argumento le convencía hasta cierto punto. Claro, todos los veteranos iban ahí solos y no se tenían que preocupar de despedirse de sus amigos en caso de que fueran a un lugar privado con otra persona.

—Veo que tienes experiencia en esto —se burló Hajime, provocando una risa en Akaashi.

—No por lo que crees, solo me gusta observar a la gente y digamos que las circunstancias se repiten una y otra vez en estos casos. —Ahora era su turno de encogerse de hombros. —Lo que me llama la atención es que… todavía no te has ido.

Eso era cierto, el ex as de Seijoh pudo haberse ido a los minutos en que su amigo lo había abandonado ahí, pero había pensado que, ya que había salido, al menos tomaría una buena dosis de alcohol antes de irse a su casa. No había pasado mucho hasta que llegó el otro chico.

—No tenía nada más que hacer —terminó reconociendo mientras terminaba el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo.

Una mano larga, delicada y refinada se posó en su rodilla y subió lentamente hasta mitad de muslo, sus ojos verdes se elevaron hasta encontrarse con una mirada gris, que estaba cargada de ¿deseo? Vaya, eso era inesperado.

—¿Y si te propongo algo interesante para hacer, ahora?

—Tú lo dijiste, soy heterosexual. —Iwaizumi tomó su mano para apartarla, pero le sorprendió lo suave que esta era. —Además, no me acuesto con extraños.

A pesar de eso, Keiji sonrió.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —la sonrisa en ese rostro no se iba, y la mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar casi a su entrepierna. —Mi error, me llamo Akaashi Keiji, un gusto.

¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba siendo invitado por un -apuesto- hombre gay a _divertirse_? Y como si nada, este se presentaba. La mano seguía en su muslo, la mirada seguía fija en él y el ritmo de su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

—Iwaizumi Hajime —le contestó como si nada, siguiéndole el juego ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! —Más te vale que no me arrepienta de esto luego. —Finalizó.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Keiji se ensanchó e Iwaizumi sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Solo no quería arrepentirse de eso luego, aunque si lo hacía, podía culpar al alcohol de aquello.

—Bien, Iwaizumi-san, ¿nos vamos?

.

.

.

El camino hasta el departamento de Akaashi fue tranquilo y callado, ninguno de los dos habló alguna palabra en cuanto tomaron el taxi a la salida del bar, tampoco hablaron durante el corto trayecto del ascensor, incluso tampoco hablaron cuando entraron al departamento y la puerta cerró tras de ellos.

De inmediato, Akaashi le asaltó y lo empujó contra la puerta de entrada. Su boca se estampó contra la suya y sus labios le obligaron a abrirse para darle paso a su lengua y a la curiosidad de esta. Para Iwaizumi esta era la primera vez que besaba a otro hombre y debía reconocer que, le gustaba.

No sabía si sería así con cualquier otro hombre, pero Akaashi le estaba realmente excitando con ese beso y no dudó un segundo en corresponderle el beso con la misma dedicación y pasión con la cual estaba siendo besado.

Todo en aquella noche sería nuevo para él, incluso el hecho de tener que levantar la barbilla, aunque fueran unos pocos centímetros para besar a Keiji, besar unos labios igual de exigentes que los suyos y tocar un cuerpo firme y no redondeado. Había pensado que nada de eso le atraería, pero se estaba equivocando.

No solo la boca de Keiji era exigente, sino que sus manos también comenzaron a aventurarse por su cuerpo, tocando a voluntad sus músculos por sobre la ropa y al bulto que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de sus pantalones. Dioses, estaba teniendo una erección con solo un beso y unos cuantos toques.

Akaashi se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió unas fuertes y ásperas manos acercarlo desde la zona de la nuca hacia abajo, pero sonrió internamente ante aquella señal de rendición de parte del chico más musculoso. Prontamente, esas mismas manos se aferraron a sus hombros y espaldas en cuanto Akaashi lo comenzó a masturbar por encima de la tela.

La ropa fue desapareciendo a la misma velocidad que ellos iban dando pasos hacia el interior del lugar y los jadeos iban retumbando por las paredes que eran testigos de las manos curiosas y los besos.

Iwaizumi fue llevado hasta la habitación de Keiji, ambos solo llevaban puestos la ropa interior, los pantalones habían desaparecido a la altura de la sala de estar, casi se habían caído al tratar de sacarlos.  Akaashi empujó de espaldas a Hajime para que este cayera sobre el colchón de la cama y se colocó arriba de él, con una pierna a cada costado de la cadera.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo friccionar sus miembros a través de la ropa con los movimientos y pronto ambos comenzaron a jadear. El moreno posicionó sus manos en las caderas de Akaashi y comenzó a moverlo para llevar un ritmo mucho más vigoroso; ahora sus miembros no se frotaban entre sí, sino que el pene de Iwaizumi se fregaba contra la hendidura del azabache.

Cuando ambos estuvieron al límite, Akaashi se apoyó en el amplio pecho de Iwaizumi y lo detuvo.

—Sera mejor que… quitemos lo que está obstruyéndonos.

Hajime apenas pudo asentir sin decir palabra. Tenía que reconocer que toda aquella situación le excitaba mucho más que cualquier otro tipo de relación que hubiese tenido con una mujer.

Akaashi se sacó su bóxer y luego le quitó el propio a su acompañante, ya que estaba ahí, aprovechó de darle un servicio oral al moreno, para él, la situación también era excitante. El cuerpo de Iwaizumi le había llamado la atención desde que posó su mirada en él, y a pesar de lo que le había hecho creer, él no era de aquella clase de hombres que iba solo por sexo casual, pero claro, no tenía porque desmentirse en ese momento.

Quería sentirlo y saborear su sabor, por lo que no tardó en comenzar a lamerlo y succionarlo. Llevaba un ritmo lento y calmado, contrario a cómo se había estado moviendo arriba de él, quería hacerlo desesperar y que le rogara por más. Sus deseos no tardaron en hacerse cumplir cuando las morenas manos se aferraron a su negro cabello y comenzaron a exigirle un ritmo más adecuado para la liberación. De forma juguetona le mordió para llamarle la atención y se separó.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó a la vez que volvía a subirse arriba de su cuerpo y le besaba para que probara su propio sabor proveniente de su lengua y sus labios.

Iwaizumi no podía soportarlo más y asintió mientras sus ojos se perdían en la tormenta reflejada en los ojos de Akaashi. Este se alejó de él y fue hasta el cajón de su velador, ahí sacó un condón y un frasco con un líquido dentro. Se subió a la cama y arrodillado abrió sus piernas y con mirada lasciva, le dijo:

—Yo me prepararé para ti, pero por mientras, quiero que te toques mientras me miras.

Hajime se incorporó apoyándose con los codos y llevó una de sus manos a su miembro para tocarlo e imaginar que era la sonrosada boca de Keiji quién le estaba haciendo el favor, o mejor, que era esa delicada mano con esos finos dedos los que lo estaban rodeando. El moreno no perdía rastro de lo que estaba haciendo el otro, quien se había colocado de ese líquido, que ahora asumía que era lubricante, y se llevaba los dedos a su interior para moverlos de una forma placentera allí. O al menos se veía de una forma placentera por los gestos y gemidos que salían de la boca del armador.

Cuando este estuvo listo, se subió a Hajime y se penetró. Ahí comenzó una cabalgata que hizo que ambos soltaran improperios por el abrumador placer que sentían. Iwaizumi sentía que el interior de Keiji era estrecho, caliente y acogedor y Keiji disfrutaba de lo ancho y protuberante que era el miembro de Iwaizumi. Debido a que las sensaciones que los embriagaban eran tan intensas, no pasó mucho para que ambos se corrieran, el juego previo había cumplido sus propósitos y sus cuerpos se hallaban agotados juntos sobre la cama.

Pero la pasión y la lujuria no se detuvieron ahí, luego de eso, volvieron a hacer el amor, pero de una forma más lenta y calmada, queriendo explorar, conocer y explotar los puntos débiles del otro hasta que sus mentes quedaran en blanco. Durante toda aquella noche, disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro.

E Iwaizumi pensó en que tendría que agradecer al idiota de su amigo por llevarlo a aquél bar.

 

 

 


End file.
